<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wonderful part of the mess that we made by allthefadinglights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738707">wonderful part of the mess that we made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights'>allthefadinglights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>three's a crowd [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum has a terrible day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>three's a crowd [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wonderful part of the mess that we made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not kidding, it took me a week to figure out a plot for this. Usually I write something in an hour or two. </p><p>This goes from explicit to angsty (sort of) to fluff, I guess. It's a wild ride. Not quite sure what to write next for this series so I might take a break from it to write some other stuff! We'll see how things go.</p><p>As always, thank you so much for reading and if I've successfully converted you to Trio Trash (that's a thing now, I've decided), you're very welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s really no surprise Marcus is very attracted to Callum and Mick both, considering he’s dating them. But Marcus is reminded of it every single day, when he catches Mick humming softly to himself making breakfast, or Callum dozes off during movie night. </p><p>Or when he walks in on Callum riding Mick, his head thrown back as he circles his hips slowly, Mick’s hands on his ass. Callum has never looked hotter, Marcus is pretty sure of it, and he’s seen Callum in every state of undress and attire over the years. There’s a deep red flush covering his neck and face, his lips parted and the long line of his neck on full display as he starts riding Mick, muscles in his back shifting on every upwards movement. Marcus is instantly hard watching Mick’s dick disappear into him again and again, hears all the little noises Callum makes and the moans Mick produces. </p><p>If he’d known they were going to end up fucking, he would’ve joined their movie night, but Marcus hadn’t been feeling up for watching a movie, instead choosing to watch some nature documentary on Netflix in his room. </p><p>“Didn’t even invite me over to join in on the fun?” Marcus murmurs into Callum’s ear as he presses up against his back, runs his hands down Callum’s side, his clothes long abandoned on the floor. His dick is sliding against Callum’s back on every movement and he relishes in the way it makes Callum’s breath stutter, dick twitching as Marcus reaches around him to stroke him softly. Mick reaches for him, pulls Marcus into a deep and filthy kiss over Callum’s shoulder. Callum whines loudly, starts moving faster as he rides Mick’s dick and Marcus runs his free hand down Callum’s back, presses his fingertip against his rim where it drags down Mick’s dick on every movement. </p><p>He knows Callum occasionally gets into one of his moods where he doesn’t want to think about anything substantial, just wants to be fucked hard until he can no longer remember what was troubling him in the first place. Callum usually prefers topping, Marcus knows, so when he comes to either of them begging to be taken, it’s a momentous occasion. He suspects that’s what happened here and Mick, ever courteous, indulged him. </p><p>Marcus bites at Callum’s shoulder, can see Mick is barely holding it together, so he leans over to Mick. “You can come, I know how good it is and how tight he is,” he says softly in his ear, and it’s almost like Mick needed permission to come because it only takes two more downwards movements from Callum to have Mick gasping as he comes. Callum rides him through it, pulls off when he sees it’s too much for Mick and whines, hand flying down to his own dick to get himself off. Marcus takes his hand and stops him. “I got you, baby.” It’s easy to push Callum down into the mattress, roll on a condom and line himself up before he pushes into Callum’s tight heat. </p><p>He fucks Callum hard and fast, relishes in the way Callum gets louder and louder as Mick recovers enough to get his hand on Callum’s dick. It’s easy enough to hold Callum down, have him whining loudly as Marcus keeps himself just out of reach for kisses, enjoys the way Callum squirms to try and get to him. He knows it only turns Callum on further to be held down, and while he doesn’t use that knowledge very often, it’s fun to do it when Callum’s in a mood like this. It doesn’t take Callum long to get to the edge, rendered incapable of any speech - he’s just moaning and gasping as Mick strokes him while Marcus fucks him. Marcus finally leans down to brush his lips over Callum’s fleetingly, teasing him before dragging his teeth over his earlobe. “You’ve been so good for us,” Marcus murmurs into his ear. “Are you gonna come for us, baby?” That does it, Callum gasping breathlessly as he comes, tightening around Marcus, who’s not far behind. It only takes a few more jerks of his hips into Callum’s tight heat before he comes, spilling into the condom as he bites down on Callum’s shoulder to muffle the obscene sound he makes.</p><p>His ears just fill with static for a good few moments, trying not to crush Callum as his arms give out. When he comes down, Callum’s gone from the bed and Mick is looking extremely confused. “What happened?” Marcus says, his voice not quite cooperating. Usually they take a while to cuddle up together and bask in the afterglow, Callum often the last one to leave the bed, has to be dragged into the shower some days. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Mick replies. “He just got up and left, didn’t say a word. He ignored me when I asked.”</p><p>Marcus needs another few minutes before his limbs work again and by then, he can hear the shower running as he gets up, Mick following him to the bathroom. It’s locked, however, and that’s enough cause for concern for both of them because they don’t lock the bathroom, there’s no one else in the house and they all have a skewed concept of privacy as it is. Mick knocks on the door, keeping Marcus upright with one arm as his legs still feel like jelly and they wait for any sort of reply from Callum. It never comes, not even when they ask him to open the door. </p><p>Mick gets them some clothes as Marcus sits down by the bathroom door, it’s starting to get chilly and he’s not leaving here without knowing what the fuck is going on with Callum. Marcus is afraid he’s said or done something wrong, hurt Callum in one way or another, but he needs Callum to talk to him about it, not shut them out. “Callum, please,” Marcus says. The shower’s stopped running so Callum should easily be able to hear him now. </p><p>“Just leave me be,” Callum finally replies, his voice muffled through the door. It’s difficult to hear but Marcus has known him for a while, hears he’s upset and judging by the concern on Mick’s face, he has, too. Callum finally opens the door, not looking either of them in the eye as he tries to step past them but Marcus blocks his way. Callum’s clenching his jaw and looking anywhere but Marcus, tell-tale signs he’s upset and doesn’t want to talk about it. “I’m fine,” he says through gritted teeth and Marcus knows it couldn’t be further from the truth.</p><p>“Did we hurt you?” Mick asks, voice sounding tiny. Marcus knows it’s one of Mick’s biggest fears, to accidentally hurt either of them in his enthusiasm, and he wishes Callum would just say what’s wrong instead of going about it like this. </p><p>Much to his surprise, Callum doesn’t push them away. His face screws up in a way that signals he’s about to cry and before Marcus realises what he’s doing, he’s got his arms around Callum as they sink to the floor, Mick joining them within seconds. Marcus still doesn’t know what’s going on and why Callum is so upset but it hardly matters. He exchanges concerned looks with Mick over Callum’s head. It takes a while for Callum to calm down enough to be able to talk, Mick having fetched him a glass of water in the meantime. Marcus can’t stop the anxiety bubbling up because Callum being this upset means a lot of bad things. He hasn’t seen him this upset since… actually, he’s never seen him this upset. Callum usually just shuts down and disappears for a while to process. Mick clearly shares his concern because he looks like he’s barely keeping it together himself, almost afraid to touch Callum and Marcus knows he’s terrified he’s done something wrong. That leaves Marcus as the only one currently semi-sane. Wouldn’t be the first time.</p><p>“Come on, talk to us,” he encourages Callum. “Tell us what’s going on because we’re worried about you.” It feels useless, and Marcus hates it. He can’t make Callum talk if he doesn’t want to, nor can he magically fix things.</p><p>“Everything just hit at the same time,” Callum mumbles. He sounds like he’s got a terrible cold. “That’s why I tried distracting myself, to stop thinking about it, but it didn’t work. Shower didn’t help either.” </p><p>Okay, that’s a step in the right direction, though it still doesn’t explain what Callum means with ‘everything’. </p><p>“It’s okay to have a shit day sometimes,” Mick says gently. “Sometimes pushing it down isn’t enough, it’s good to let things be felt once in a while.” Marcus has to admit, that’s some good advice. It still doesn’t make seeing Callum in this state any easier, however.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I like it,” Callum says with a watery laugh and Marcus’ chest feels a little less constricted. “I’m sorry, it has nothing to do with either of you, I just didn’t know what to do. You didn’t hurt me, I actually really enjoyed it.”</p><p>Marcus places a kiss on his forehead, keeps him tightly wrapped up in his arms as Mick finally gets closer to them to take Callum’s hand. “So what all hit at the same time?” Marcus presses. “Is it something we can help with?”</p><p>“Not really. I guess I just realised I will never be good enough. I won’t get a seat, I won’t win a championship, I’m just gonna be a good for nothing test driver.” Marcus doesn’t even know where to start responding to that. There’s a silence, and he can see the cogs turning in Mick’s head, knows he’s thinking of a good response. “I’ll get over it, just a shit day today.”</p><p>“You’re more than enough,” Marcus says quietly. “I can’t even describe the many ways in which you’ve wormed your way into my heart.” Yes, it’s very sappy and in any other situation, Callum would definitely be laughing at him now, and as it turns out, he manages a little smile. “You can laugh at me later, I mean it. It’s not just limited to romance, you meant the world to me even before we were all dating. Yeah, sometimes I can’t decide if I wanna kiss you or slap you for some of the shit you say but I’m pretty sure that’s mutual. And while none of that has anything to do with racing, I hope you know this.”</p><p>Mick still hasn’t said anything and Marcus can tell he’s struggling with something. There’s a hesitation in his movements, doubt in every fibre of his being, and he’s opened and closed his mouth multiple times now. Marcus remembers a time when Mick and Callum had a row about being jealous and whether or not Mick deserved his seat, and that this is a touchy subject between them. Mick moves himself closer to Callum, pulls him into his side and for the most part, out of Marcus’ arms. He doesn’t mind, he’s said what he wanted to say and he has a feeling Mick has some insight into what Callum’s feeling right now. He keeps his fingers tangled with Callum’s, squeezes his hand gently as Callum leans into Mick’s side. </p><p>“I know I’ll never live up to my dad’s legacy,” Mick states. His voice wavers a little, but he sounds determined. “I’ll never be enough to some people. They think they have to approve of me, compare me to my dad like I have to pass some audition before I’m allowed to carry my last name. I can win seven titles, eight, nine, and it still won’t be enough. But we are - you are - enough to everyone who matters. Your family loves you, your sister thinks you hung the moon, Marcus makes disgusting heart eyes whenever he looks at you, and me…” It has Callum chuckling. Mick doesn’t really know what he can say for himself, so Marcus decides to step in.</p><p>“And Mick would, without hesitation, set a building on fire if you asked,” he supplies helpfully. “Or even when you don’t ask, I’m sure he’d do it if anyone even looked at you wrong.” Mick glares at him but it makes Callum laugh so Marcus is pretty sure he’s forgiven. “On a serious note, Mick is right. I know that doesn’t fix anything or give you a seat, or even get you what you’ve worked hard for, but we’re always in your corner. Whether it’s distracting you from your thoughts, or talking, or letting you cry on my favourite hoodie.” Mick hums in agreement, dries the last of Callum’s tears with the sleeve of his sweater. </p><p>“Thank you,” Callum says softly. “I’m sorry I completely lost it. Should’ve just talked to you.”</p><p>“You should’ve,” Marcus agrees. “But we got there in the end. And if you want some space for yourself, just say the word.” Callum doesn’t reply to that, but pulls each of them in for a short kiss. </p><p>“Come on, let’s just get back in bed. To watch a movie and cuddle,” Mick adds hastily when he realises what he’s implied. “Nothing more.” It has Marcus and Callum both laughing as they follow Mick back to the bedroom. If Marcus clings to Callum a little more than he usually does, well, no one has to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>